I always thought I'd be the one to leave first!
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Keely's mom has something really important to tell her over dinner. Will this change Phil and Keely's lives forever? I know really bad summary soory...I am bad at them. Please read! I'll update soon!please please please leave a review...getting them makes
1. Chapter 1

As the sun shined on Keely's face, she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and sat up in her bed still half asleep. She glanced over at her clock and realized she had to meet Phil for school in 15 minutes. She hopped out of bed and got dressed. She ran down the stairs brushing her hair and trying to put on lip-gloss all at the same time. She had no time to come up with one of her ensembles today.

"Hi honey!" Mrs. Teslow said watching her daughter rush to get out the door on time.

"Hi mom." Keely managed to say taking a bite of her toast. She picked up her backpack and her purse and started for the door. "Bye mom."

"Bye honey." Mrs. Teslow said. "I have something important to tell you tonight over dinner, be home by 6:00."

Keely suddenly stopped what she was doing. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine honey, go don't be late." Mrs. Teslow said. "Don't be late tonight."

"I won't be." Keely shouted walking out the door.

XxxX 

Phil began to get anxious waiting for Keely. "Come on Keel!" Phil said out loud. "We have seven minutes till 1st period."

All of a sudden Phil heard a voice come from behind him. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Keely yelled running down the street.

"What took you so long?" Phil asked her once she got to him.

"I woke up really late." Keely said. "Mom now all of a sudden has to tell me something _important _over dinner tonight also."

"Oh…"

"Come we have five minutes!" Kelly said anxiously grabbing Phil's hand and running down the street.

After 3 solid minutes of running Phil and Keely made it to their class on time.

**Ok I know this was short but this is all I have time to write right now. Because my best friend Banwritersblock aka cammi is spending the night for the 2nd night, and I personaly think it is rude to be on the computer when someone has company. So I am getting off. Please leave a review! I need at least 3 reviews befor I update this…lol no I'll update anyway but I'd like to see 3 reviews! So yeah R&R**

**Chelsea!**


	2. Chapter 2

"If it's okay with your mom, of course I will." Phil said. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Phil!" Keely said hugging him. "I love you so much!"

"Um…ya know _best friend love." _Keely said.

"Yeah…" Phil said.

As the day progressed all Keely could think about was what her mother was going to tell her. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was going to be something very good.

Before Phil or Keely realized it, it was time to go home from school.

"The day wen t by so fast." Keely said walking with Phil to his house.

"Keel, it only went by fast because you're so concerned about what your mom has to tell you tonight." Phil said.

"I know." Keely said. My mom said nothing was wrong, but just the way she said it just didn't seem like her."

"Listen Keel." Phil said putting his hand on her shoulder looking her straight into her eyes. "Everything will be alright."

"I hope so." Keely said.

A few hours went but, but seemed like only a few minutes to Keely. It was now time to go find out what her mom needed so desperately to tell her.

Phil and Keely sat outside on her porch wait for Mrs. Teslow to get home. 15 minutes passed and Mrs. Teslow finally pulled up. Keely stood um from the porch and walked over to her mom.

"Mom Phil is coming with us." Keely said pointing to Phil who was still sitting on the porch.

"Honey, I thought it would be only us tonight." Mrs. Teslow said.

"Mom please, I already told him he could."

"Alright, maybe it will be better if you have a friend with you when I tell you the news tonight." Mrs. Teslow said. "You might handle it better."

**I know this one is short also sorry. Please leave a review! Thanks for my 1st 2 reviews from horseluver101 and ghostwriter626…. Please review again! R&R**

**Chelsea!**


	3. Chapter 3

Keely and Phil were silent the whole ride except for text messaging each other so Mrs. Teslow wouldn't hear their conversation.

"So what do you think my mom has to tell us tonight?" Keely texted Phil.

"I don't know." Phil texted her back.

"I really hope it's nothing bad." Keely again texted Phil.

"Me to." Phil texted her back.

Before either one of them knew it they were at the restaurant. During the car ride it began to rain. So like the gentlemen Phil is he ran and opened the car doors for them and held the umbrella over the both of them.

"Thanks." Keely said. "You're such a gentlemen." Keely teased.

Phil just rolled his eyes.

All three of them walked into the restaurant and within three minutes they were all ready to order.

None of them spoke after they ordered, until Keely finally decided to break the silence.

"So Mom are you going to make us wait all night?" Keely asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You had to tell me something important tonight." Keely said.

"Oh right." Mrs. Teslow said. She was hoping she could wait as long as possible to tell them.

" Ok Honey, I got a job offer in New York and I decided to take it." Mrs. Teslow said fidgeting with her hands trying not to make eye contact with her.

"What do you mean?" Keely asked.

"Keely we're moving to New York in three weeks." Mrs. Teslow said.

"Mom, I just can't leave!" Keely yelled causing everyone in the restaurant to look up from what they were doing and look at her. "You didn't even talk to me about this, you never even asked me if I was okay with this!"

"Keely honey, I am sorry." Mrs. Teslow said trying to plead with her daughter.

"You're not sorry if you were sorry you'd say that we could stay!" Keely yelled. "Are you keeping anymore secrets from me Mom?" Asked Keely suspiciously.

"Well." Mrs. Teslow said.

"What do you mean _well?" _Asked Keely.

"There's more to it." Mrs. Teslow said fidgeting more in her chair.

"What do you mean there's more to it?" She asked standing up.

"Keely honey, I think you should sit down." Mrs. Teslow suggested.

"Okay." Keely said sitting down.

"I don't know how to say this." Mrs. Teslow hesitated.

"JUST TELL ME!" Keely yelled.

"Okay, I am getting married to Michael." Mrs. Teslow said.

Keely just sank down in her seat. "You're getting married to your boss who you barely even know." Keely said.

"I've been dating him for 8 months now." Mrs. Teslow stated shutting her eyes she knew her daughter would blow up at this.

"What!" Keely screamed. "I never even knew you started dating after dad left!" Keely screamed once again causing people to look up.

"Keely honey people are looking." Mrs. Teslow said.

"I don't care mom!" Keely yelled.

Through all this all Phil could do was watch Keely and her mother go back and forth and watch Keely's heart break.

"I think it would be good for you to have a father again." Mrs. Teslow said.

"Just because my father abused me wen I was nine doesn't mean I want someone to take his place!" Keely screamed at her mom running outside it the pouring rain with tears streaming down her face.

"Phil got up and ran after her. "Keel wait!" He shouted.

He ran outside and saw no trace of Keely around. "Keely!"

After a few minutes of searching he saw a lonely Keely sitting on a park bench completely soaked. The rain began to get harder even though she was all wet and you couldn't see her tears, you could still tell she was crying because you could hear it and you could see the sad expression on her face.

Phil walked up behind her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Keely said.

"Keel, are you okay?" Phil asked her sitting down next to her.

"Yes, I mean, I don't know." Keely managed to say through all her crying.

"Phil I don't want to move." Keely said putting her head on his shoulder.

I know, I don't want you to leave either." He said. "I always thought I'd be the one to leave first."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

" I thought my dad would fix the time machine and I'd have to leave you." He said. "Now you're leaving me." Phil said.

"Phil can I ask you something?" Keely asked.

"Of course." Phil said.

"If you dad fixed the time machine right now and I didn't have to move, would you leave me?" Asked Keely.

"No I wouldn't." He said. "I'd never leave you." He said reassuring her,

"Phil that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me." Keely said giving him a passionate kiss. To her surprise Phil didn't pull back.

"Does this mean, what I think it means?" Keely asked.

"I think so." Phil said giving her another kiss.

As the night progressed Keely fell asleep in Phil's arms. That night he carried her back home and laid her down in her bead. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and silently left her house to go home. Hoping everything would be better the next day.

**Wow I think this is my longest chapter I've ever written. Wow! Lol Well I hope you liked it I worked on it for a very long time. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chelsea! )**


	4. Chapter 4

As Keely woke up from her deep sleep her eyes fluttered open. Keely looked around her room and breathed a sigh of relief thinking that because she woke up in her bed, that last was only just a dream. She got up and went into her bathroom and began to brush her teeth. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had on yesterday's clothes still. She thought that she just was tired and fell asleep last night.

She ran downstairs and walked into the living room and her feeling of relief quickly ended when she saw her living room filled with boxes. She then realized that last night wasn't a dream. Last night was real, her mom was getting remarried and they were moving to New York. She was so upset she jus ran out her front door and started running with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was going. She was just going to run. She thought that if she ran enough she could just run away from all of her problems. She was wrong. She ended up running to Phil's house.

She ran up to the door and began to knock on it. Phil came to the door and saw Keely with tear stained cheeks.

"Keel, are you okay?" He asked helping her into his house.

"No, I am moving, last night was real!" Keely said beginning to cry harder.

Phil didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't just go up to her mom and tell her that she's not moving. He couldn't change her mom's decision. All her could do was just comfort her.

"Aw…what's wrong with little Mrs. Sunshine." Pim said walking by.

"Pim, leave her alone." Phil said.

15 minutes had passed and Phil and Keely were still sitting together with Phil holding her. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello." Pim answered.

"Hi Pim, this is Keely's mom, do you know where she is?" Mrs. Teslow asked.

"Yes, she's here, hold on." Pim said handing the phone to Keely.

"Hello." She answered a little above a whisper.

"Keely Danielle Teslow!" Her mother screamed into the phone so loud that Phil and Pim could hear her from where they were. "You never even told me you left the house!"

"I'm sorry." Keely said.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Mrs. Teslow said.

"Mom, I walked downstairs and the whole living room was in boxes." Keely shouted. "What did expect me to do?" She asked. "Act like everything's fine, when it's not!"

"No, but I expected you to tell me that you were leaving and where you were going." Mrs. Teslow said.

"Fine mom!" Keely said. "I am sorry!" She said hanging up her mom.

"Phil…what am I going to do?" She asked once again.

"I don't know Keel." Phil said. "Your mom sounds like she is pretty firm on the idea that you are moving."

"I know." Keely said.

"Let's just make the most of the time we have right now." Phil said.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you too."

**I hope you are all enjoying this story. Thanks for all of my reviews! I will update soon! If you have any idea's for this story, please tell me! I am having really bad writer's block. R&R Also if you live in the US and you haven't seen the eppie back to the future I found a web site where you can watch the whole eppie. If you go to my profile you'll see the link! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chelsea!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Keely, I think it would be best if you go home now, so your mom doesn't get more mad." Phil said.

"You're right." Keely said getting off of the couch.

"Good luck." Phil said as she walked out the door.

As Keely was walking down the street, she spotted a silver SUV. With a groan she muttered. "Mom."

"The silver SUV pulled up to Keely. Her mom rolled down the window. "Keely Danielle Teslow you're grounded for 3 weeks!"

"But, we'll be in New York by the time I am ungrounded, what about Phil?" Keely asked staying rooted to the spot.

"I guess you won't see Phil then." Mrs. Teslow said. "Maybe you should think before you say or do something!"

"Mom, this may be my last time I ever get to see him!" Keely whined.

"Well then I guess you won't be seeing him again." Mrs. Teslow said irritably. "Now get in the car we're going home."

Keely opened her mouth in protest but changing her mind silently and grudgingly got into the car.

Once Keely got home she stomped upstairs and slammed her door and flung herself onto her bed and began to burst into tears.

At 1:00 a.m. Keely woke up after crying herself to sleep with the worst headache she had ever had from crying so hard.

Keely began to get hungry and thought since it was 1:00 her mom would be asleep. So she pulled herself off of her bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She pulled out all of the contents for a her sandwich out as noisily possible.

Her mom came out from the hall very agitatedly saying with an unpleasant smile. "Keep in mind that I can add more days to your punishment."

Keely says with her voice shaking. "Why are you being so cruel?"

"Keely I think this marriage and this move would be best for you and I went through a lot of trouble to arrange it all for you." Mrs. Teslow argued.

"Well think again Mother this is not what I want!" Keely screamed running out the front door.

Feeling slightly regretful that she had not heard rain pounding on the windows.

She then ran out into the street getting soaking wet. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and Mrs. Teslow ran outside to find her daughter lying unconscious in the middle of the street. Her daughter had just been a victim of a hit and run accident.

**I am sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been really busy doing tons of stuff. I want to give the biggest thanks to my bff Cammi for helping me with this chapter. I couldn't have done it without her. Please please please review! **

**Chelsea! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Keely!" Mrs. Teslow yelled running out into the street. All that was running through her head was that it was all her fault. She saw neighbors running outside to see what happened. "Please someone call 911!" Mrs. Teslow screamed.

"It's okay honey." Mrs. Teslow said trying her best to comfort her daughter in any way she could.

Just then the Diffy's ran out. Phil saw Mrs. Teslow and ran to her. He opened his mouth to ask her what happened, but then he saw her, he saw a helpless Keely lying on the ground, he didn't have to ask, he knew what happened.

"Keely." Phil said dropping to his knees. He gently bent over to her and looked at her frail body and picked it up in his arms and held her tightly.

Mrs. Diffy couldn't see what happened but she heard Phil call Keely's name and somehow she knew what had happened. Mrs. Diffy made her way over and so Keely in Phil's arms. Mrs. Diffy looked around herself and saw Mrs. Teslow crying hysterically. Mrs. Diffy got up and walked over to Mrs. Teslow and embraced her into a hug, trying to comfort her. After a few minutes everyone could hear ambulance sirens.

"They're coming." Mrs. Teslow said talking to her daughter as if Keely knew what was going on. Just then the ambulance pulled up.

""How old is she?" The EMT asked.

Mrs. Teslow was crying so hard that she couldn't answer the question.

"She's 16." Phil answered for Mrs. Teslow.

"Thankyou." He said.

"Are you family?" He asked.

"No, I am her best friend well, boyfriend." Phil said.

"Then you should know a lot about her,"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay then, we're going to need you to come with us to the hospital for questioning.

"Okay." Phil said. Phil was so relieved he got to go with her.

During the whole ride to the hospital Phil sat by Keely holding her hand.

A few minutes after they arrived they took Keely in immediately and took Phil in for questioning. As for the others they put them all in the waiting room.

"What's her name?"

"Keely Teslow." Phil answered.

After all the questions they told Phil to go wait in the waiting room. When he walked out he saw everyone, including Via and Owen.

Phil didn't say anything, he just walked over and sat in a seat.

After a long agonizing hour a nurse finally walked out with the news of Keely's condition.

Mrs. Teslow said the first thing she had said since the accident. "Is my daughter going to be okay?"

"Well she's stable, but she's in a coma." The nurse said. "We don't know when or if she'll come out of it."

Mrs. Teslow was silent for what seemed to be forever. But she finally spoke up. "Can we see her?"

"Of course." She said watching everyone shoot up. "Sorry only one at a time."

Everyone sat back down. "Come on I'll take you." Said the nurse walking down he hall with Mrs. Teslow. After 30 min of waiting Mrs. Teslow walked out.

"Phil I want you to go next." She said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"She's in room 101."

"Okay." Phil said walking towards Keely hospital room.

Once he opened the door he walked in. He saw a helpless Keely laying in the bed. He looked at her. She didn't look like herself. She had cuts and bruises on her face and arms. She was wearing an ugly hospital gown, not one of her colorful ensembles. She didn't have her bubbly ditsy personality. He looked at her and began to cry and before he knew it he fell asleep next to her holding her hand.

Yay, another chapter complete! Well you know what to do press that little purple button and review review! Lol please review!

I'll update soon

Chels


	7. Chapter 7

A month had gone by and Keely was still in a coma. After missing 12 days of school to be with Keely, Phil's school sent them a letter saying he needed to return. So Phil made it a priority to visit her everyday before and after school.

Phil was no longer his happy self. He kept to himself mostly and the only person he would really ever talk to was Keely. He'd tell her what was going on in his house, he'd tell her about how many times his dad would say _he was this close the fixing the time engine_.

Keely's mom decided not to move, because it wasn't what Keely wanted and it would be too hard on the both of them. Each night Mrs. Teslow would cry herself to sleep, everyday she kept telling herself that it was all her fault. She was so depressed she decided not to get married, later she found out he was cheating on her anyway.

XxxX

Phil walked down the street like he did everyday to go the hospital to visit Keely.

Phil walked into the lobby and saw Via and Tia.

"Hey Phil!" Via said.

"Hey." He replied in a very gloomy voice.

"I am so sorry Phil." Via said giving him a hug.

"Sorry isn't going to make Keely come out of her coma." Phil said shrugging Via off.

"He'll never get over this, will he?" Tia asked.

"No, I don't think so." Via said.

Phil opened up Keely's door and as usual sat down right next her.

"Hey Keel." Phil said. "Today was as usual boring, Mr. Hackett gave us way too much homework see." Phil said showing her the piles of paper's he had to do.

Just then Mrs. Teslow walked in and saw Phil so she didn't make any noise. She just listened to what he had to say.

"It's not use…you don't even know what I am saying." Phil screamed. "I miss you Keel." Phil said as he started to cry. "I love you Keely, I've always loved you.

Mrs. Teslow saw this and began to cry, she couldn't bear to see anyone else hurt. She felt so bad, she should've seen they were in love, and that Keely didn't want to move. She felt so bad for making those decisions without her daughter's opinion. She slowly and silently walked out of the room with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Keel, Please get up." Phil screamed as more tears began to fall harder and harder. He just squeezed her hand tightly and didn't let it go for a long time.

That night Phil decided to sleep over in the hospital. He phoned his mom saying he was sleeping over at Owen's and pulled out a blanket and slept on the couch across from Keely.

XxxX

Phil woke up from the best sleep he'd ever had since Keely's accident. Just being there with her made her feel so much better. Since it was the weekend he decided to spend the whole day with her.

"So Keel, what do you want to do?" Phil asked as if she was going to respond or get up and go do something with him.

He just decided to sit there and watch Keely. Even though her cuts and bruises were no gone, she still didn't look like herself but Phil still thought she was beautiful.

It was nearly 3:00 and Phil decided that it would be best for him to get home, so he decided to leave, so he placed a gentle kiss on Keely's cheek and left the room. Phil was walking down the hallway and he spotted Mrs. Teslow walking towards the elevators.

"Hi Mrs. Teslow." Phil said.

"Hi Phil, how long have you been here?" Mrs. Teslow asked.

"A while." Phil said.

"I don't know if I can take this anymore." Mrs. Teslow said.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked getting into the elevator with he because he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I have to take her off of life support." Mrs. Teslow said as a tear welled up in her eye.

"I've run out of money."

"You can't just take her off." Phil said. "I love her."

"I don't know the Dr. said that there is a very small chance Keely will come out of it." Mrs. Teslow said.

"Please, I have faith in her." Phil begged.

"Phil there is no way I can come up with the amount of money." Mrs. Teslow snapped.

Phil began to think of a way he could get the money. He had just the thing; he'd just have to tell Mrs. Teslow he was from the future.

Mrs. Teslow began to walk to Keely's room.

"Mrs. Teslow wait, I know a way I can get the money." Phil shouted.

"How?" Mrs. Teslow asked walking towards him. "And how do you have so much faith she'll get up?"

"Because it's Keely, the girl who's my best friend, my girlfriend, your daughter, and the girl I love with all of my heart." Phil said.

"How, how can we get the money." Mrs. Teslow asked as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Come with me." Phil said walking down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Mrs. Teslow asked.

"To my house." Phil said.

XxxX

"Phil we can't just tell the whole world we're from the future!" Lloyd Diffy screamed.

"Dad, this is the only way we can save Keely!" Phil shouted. "I love her, I can't just let her die."

After a few moments of silence Mr. Diffy finally spoke up.

"Okay, Phil, I hope you know what you're doing." Mr. Diffy said.

"I do." Phil shouted running into the living room.

"Mrs. Teslow, my family isn't from around here." Phil began to explain. "We're from another century, to be specific 2121."

"Phil, this is no time for jokes." Mrs. Teslow said.

"I'm not joking, I'll prove it." Phil said and with one push of a button there stood two Phil's.

Mrs. Teslow was just silent. After a few minutes she finally snapped back into reality.

"Wow, you really are from the future." Mrs. Teslow gasped.

"Yeah." Phil said.

"This is how we're going to get your money, just like I replicated myself and made two of me, we'll just double the money." Phil said.

"Oh thank you Phil!" Mrs. Teslow said overjoyed.

"There's only one condition." Phil said.

"Name it."

"You can't tell anyone about my family." Phil said.

"Promise not a word, not even to Keely." Mrs. Teslow said.

"She already knows." Phil said.

"Oh, for how long?" Mrs. Teslow asked.

"3 years." Phil said.

"You two have a strong relationship, you two are very lucky." Mrs. Teslow said. "I am glad she picked someone like you." Mrs. Teslow said.

"Thanks." Phil said.

"No, thank you." Mrs. Teslow said giving him a hug.

"Let's go see Keely." Mrs. Teslow said.

"You got it." Phil said. Before he left he winked at his dad, telling him everything went fine.

**YES! Done with this finally. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, I haven't written one over 1,000 words! Ugh…I just got a computer in my room and well it doesn't have internet and that's where I wrote this on that comp. So I had to rewrite this hand written and then retype this on the other comp. My hands are very tired. Lol well I worked really hard on this one so please please review!**

**Luv ya much,**

**Chelsea!**


	8. Chapter 8

Another month had gone by, and Keely was still in a coma. Phil made his everyday stops at the hospital to visit Keely, and everyday it would be the same, he talked to her about what was going on.

"So Keel, today Owen asked Via out and she said yes!" Phil said still trying to get over that fact that they were actually dating.

"Hey Phil!" Mrs. Teslow said as she walked into Keely's hospital room with some flowers.

"Hey Mrs. Teslow." Phil said.

"Did you know that next week is Keely's birthday." Mrs. Teslow said putting the flowers into a vase.

"No I didn't." Phil said. "I can't believe it's been this long, she's been in a coma."

"I know." Mrs. Teslow said. "I was thinking next week, I'd have a small party with some of her closest friends to celebrate her birthday."

"That sounds nice." Phil said. "What should I get her?" Phil asked.

"You don't need to get her anything, she won't even see it anyway." Mrs. Teslow said putting water into the vase.

"I've ruined every birthday present I've ever gotten her, this year I have to get her something special." Phil said.

"You're very sweet, Phil." Mrs. Teslow replied. "As long as it's something from the heart, I know she'll like it."

"Thanks." Phil said. "Gotta jet, I have to go shopping." Phil said.

Phil all of a sudden stopped and said in shock. "Whoa never thought I'd be saying that."

Mrs. Teslow let out a little giggle and went back to arranging the flowers.

XxxX

Phil walked through the mall. He went into the stores that Keely would drag him through, and he had a flash back, he looked around and he could see himself and Keely laughing and talking about anything they could think of. He saw Keely asking him how outfits looked on her and he'd of course say they looked amazing on her, because they did. He remembered just little things.

"I miss her so much." Phil sighed and walked out of the store. Everything Phil saw wasn't good enough for Keely. He wanted something amazing for her. He went in and out of stores searching for that one perfect thing, and didn't seem to find it.

Tomorrow was just another day, so Phil decided to look some more tomorrow.

Phil got in his car and drove down the rode to his house.

XxxX

Before he went shopping he wanted to stop off at Keely's.

"Hey Keely." Phil said as he walked into her room.

He examined her face and it looked a lot healthier.

Just then the nurse walked in.

"Hi." Phil said.

"Hello." She replied. "You must be very happy."

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Because Keely has improved, she's showing signs of progress." The nurse said.

"What do you mean." Phil asked.

"She has increases brain activity, she has a more of a chance that she'll come out of it, than she does not coming out of it." The nurse said.

"We just ran test's today and just found out about 2 hours ago." The nurse replied.

"You hear that Keel." Phil said. "You're getting better." Phil said with tears in his eyes.

The nurse just smiled and gave Keely her medicine.

"Does her mother know?" Phil asked.

"No." She replied walking out of the room.

Phil called Mrs. Teslow from his cell phone.

"Hello, Mandy Teslow speaking." Mrs. Teslow answered

"Mrs. Teslow, this is Phil." Phil said.

"Hi Phil, is everything alright?" Mrs. Teslow asked in a worried yet excited tone of voice.

"Every things fine." Phil said. "It's actually better."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Teslow asked.

"Keely has increased brain activity, there is a much higher chance Keely will come out of her coma than not coming out of it." Phil squeaked.

"Oh my gosh, how do you know?" Mrs. Teslow asked.

"The nurse just told me." Phil said very excited.

"That awesome!" She squeaked. "I'll be right over." Mrs. Teslow said and with that she hung up the phone.

**I know this is short…sorry….I am having writer's block but I have a really good idea for my next chapter, so I had to get this one out of the way. Please review….**

**Chelsea!**


	9. Chapter 9

Today was finally the day of Keely's birthday. Phil decided on a small but sweet gift, he decided on a gold locket with the words _Keely, I love you, you mean the world to me. Love, Phil _engraved on it. He also bought her a dozen pink roses.

Phil began to get ready he put on nice shirt and put on some cologne. He hoped that today would be a good day, and it wouldn't turn out to be very emotional.

Phil grabbed his Keys and headed toward the door.

"Mom, I am leaving to Keely's, I'll see you there later!" Phil shouted.

"Okay, honey see you later." Mrs. Diffy shouted.

Phil got in his car and headed for the hospital.

Once Phil made it to the hospital he saw Owen walking in.

"Hey Owen!" Phil said.

"Hey Phil!" Owen said walking up to Phil.

"What did ya get for Keely." Owen asked very nosily.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Phil said stepping into the elevator.

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" Owen whined. "If you tell me, I'll tell you." Owen begged like a little kid wanting piece of candy.

"Sorry, little Owen, I can't tell you." Phil teased opening up Keely's door.

"Not funny." Owen said defensively.

Phil ignored Owens remark and walked over to Keely.

"Hey, Keel!" Phil said. "Happy birthday." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Just then Via and Tia walked in.

"Hey." Phil said.

"Hey." They replied.

15 minutes went by and everyone was finally there and ready.

"Is everyone ready to sing _Happy birthday _to Keely?" Mrs. Teslow asked.

Everyone replied. "Yes." They began to sing.

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Keely, happy birthday to you.

After that everyone froze, Keely couldn't blow out the candles.

After an awkward silence Phil decided to speak up. "Ready for cake."

"Yes." Everyone replied trying to get passed that moment of silence.

"Wait, I have an idea." Phil said.

"What?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Instead of having the birthday girl blow out the candles and make a wish, how about, all of us blow them out and make o wish." Phil suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Everyone said and with hat they all blew out the candles and made there wish.

Everyone made the same wish, of course that Keely would come out of her coma and she would be perfectly fine.

"Time for cake!" Owen said sticking his finger into the icing.

"Hey!" Via said. "I don't know why I am going out with you."

After everyone ate cake and ice cream it was time for presents.

Via decided to go first. "Hey Keely!" Via said. "I got this for you." She said holding up a pair of blue and pink guitar pick earrings. **(Ha, that's what I want for my birthday Sep.10!)**

"She'll love it." Mrs. Teslow said taking the earrings.

It was now time for Tia to give her a birthday present. "I know this isn't much, but I hope you'll like this." Tia said holding up a bestfriends forever necklace. "I know we're a little old for that kind of stuff, but I thought it explains our friendship good.

Everyone finished giving their gifts except for Phil. It was now Phil's turn.

"Hey Keel." Phil said walking up to the die of her bed. "I know this isn't much, but I couldn't find anything that is as good as you." He said.

Phil held up a golden locket and put it around her neck, he bent down to the side of her ear and whispered. "I love you Keely, you mean the entire world to me." And with that he placed a passionate kiss on her lips and with that Keely's eyes fluttered open and she began kissing Phil back. Phil opened his eyes to see Keely's wide open looking at him.

"Keely!" Phil shouted. "You're awake!" He screamed

Everyone rushed to the side of her bed.

"Keely." Mrs. Teslow said with tears in he eyes as she ran over and hugged her.

"What's going on?" Keely asked.

"Keely, you were in a coma." Owen said.

"What?" Keely asked very clueless.

"When we got into out fight, you ran outside and it was raining and a car hit you and took off." Mrs. Teslow said. "You've been in a coma for 2 months and one week.

Keely needed a minute for this to all sink in, she looked around and saw a bunch of Happybirthday balloons.

"Who's birthday is it?" Keely asked.

"It' yours." Phil said with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Keely asked.

"Because I am happy." Phil said. "You don't know how bad you scared me."

"I am sorry." She said.

"I love you Keely." Phil said grabbing her hand.

"I love you too." Keely replied.

THE END!

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I kinda wanted to finish this one and move on to knew story. So please please please review!

Chelsea!


End file.
